Started with Lego
by SophiaLovesTVD
Summary: Gwen Votachelli was your average magician. She never did anything over the top. But when the Eye gets her to join a group with 4 other magicians, they become the Five Horsemen. They pull the biggest stunt and are now on the run from the FBI. During that, all of Gwen's feeling's change, especially about Jack. Jack/OC (Formally named The Closer You Look, The less you see)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Decided to start writing a chapter before school starts! Hope you all like this story! So, Onward my Wayward Son! (Tell me if you know where that's from!)**

It could've been worse you know? But it wasn't as bad as working at a gas station or something. It's not what I originally planned on doing with my life, but it's got my ahead. Magic is pretty much my life now.

I stood on the board-walk in California. People, children and pets strolled along the beach and right past me. I straightened my hot pink denim shorts and my black over-sized sweater. I plopped my black fedora onto my head. My teal/turquoise hair faded out to pink at the tips. My blue eyes scanned my surroundings, and I began.

I found the closest person I could. It was a man and woman with their daughter. "Hi, my name's Gwen, would you like me to show you a magic trick?" I asked them. The mother seemed hesitant at first like I was going to be like Criss Angel and make their daughter disappear. But her husband already answered for her. I fanned out the cards in my hand. The man scanned the cards for a minute and chose on closest to the left. He looked at the card and then put it back in the deck. By now, some people started crowding around us. I put the cards but into one pile and shuffled them. I swung my arm back and threw the deck of cards into the air. They all floated to the ground except for one that floated down to my hand. "Is this your card?" I asked flipping the card up to show the man. His jaw dropped. "Yes, how did you…" He said to me. I just smiled and moved onto the next person. I was about to put the cards into my back pocket when I felt a little tug on my hand. I looked down seeing the little girl. I bent down so I was her height. "Are you magic?" She asked me in her small voice. "Somewhat." I replied. "Here." I said to her. I handed her the pack of cards I was using and her fragile hands wrapped around them. "Practice, and someday you'll be magic too."

I continued on for the rest of the day. By now, my hat was on the ground as people threw some money in it. I said a quick goodbye to everyone around me and gathered my things. I took the money out of my hat and put it in my back pocket and put the hat back on my head. I was about to walk down the boardwalk when something caught my eye. I walked over to a parking meter and plucked a card from the top. It had the word "Joker" written on the front. I flipped it over to see the back.

_March 29_

_4:44 pm_

_45 East Evan ST NY, NY_

I looked behind me to see if anyone was there. Looks like I was going to New York.

**A/N: Sorry if this beginning chapter was pretty short and kind of lame. I promise the next chapter will be really long! Last time I did a movie fanfiction people said I was moving a bit too fast, so I wanted to make this chapter about Gwen just getting her card. Reviews really help! Please no flames! If you hate it just PM me and don't leave it as a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

I stopped outside a big building in the middle of New York. I wore yellow skinny jeans, a black tank top and a 3-quarter leather jacket. I looked at the card in my hand to make sure I had the right place. I opened the door and automatically heard people yelling at each other. I let out a sigh, but went upstairs anyways. I turned the left corner, seeing 3 people. One was a girl with orangey- red hair. She wore a white shirt with a gray jacket over it and black jeans. A man she was talking too wore a fedora and mostly all black. The other man had dark brown, shaggy hair and wore all black. They all stopped talking and looked directly at me. "Did you all get a card?" I asked them. "Yeah." Said the girl holding up her own card. I flipped my card up to show them. "Let's get intros over with. I'm Gwen." I told them. "Merritt McKinney, and might I add, you are beautiful." The man in the fedora introduced himself. "Did he say that to you too?" I asked the girl behind him. "Yeah, I'm Henley." She told me. "That's Danny." She said turning towards him. "Ah, no." He scoffed. "It's J Daniel Atlas." He told me. I forced a smile onto my face.

We stood outside the lock apartment door. Henley and Danny were arguing while Merritt kept asking if they were a couple. I was fiddling with my hair when we heard someone else coming upstairs. A guy about the same age as me, which was 19 came upstairs. He wore jeans, a t-shirt and a leather jacket too. Once again, Danny, Henley and Merritt all just looked at him. "No way, J Daniel Atlas, I've seen all your stuff." He first said no even bothering with a name. "Thanks." Danny replied nodding his head once. "Why are you guys waiting out here?" He asked. "Doors locked." I said shrugging. "Nothing's ever locked." He replied to me. He pulled a bobby pin out of his pocket and went to the door. He gave me a small smirk as he bent down. I blushed for some unknown reason. He stuck the end of the bobby pin in the door lock and twisted it. We heard a slight _click_ and the door opened.

We all followed each other into the empty apartment. We all pulled out our cell phones to use as a flashlight. Henley turned her phone to face the bathroom. It had mold in lots of places and dirt piled up. "And I thought my apartment was nice." I heard Merritt say. I lightly chuckled and kept moving. We came to a medium sized room. Light was coming through the windows and filled the room with dim sunlight. There was an engraving on the floor along with a folded piece of paper, a white rose and a small vase with water in it. A small chandelier hung in the corner of the room. Danny bent down and picked up the piece of paper. He unfolded it and read out loud. "Now you don't." He said. Henley picked up the white rose that was lying beside the note off the floor. "A rose by any other name." She said plunking the rose into the vase of water. It seemed we all noticed that water began flowing under the glass to the engraving on the floor. The water fell into it and covered the entire engraving. The parts filled with water broke down beneath it. Smoke started appearing. "Is that smoke?" Henley asked. "Dry ice." Merritt corrected.

We all started examining the apartment. Danny flicked the light switch up and down, but no lights came on. I went over to a table and started rummaging around. All I found was a pile of Lego blocks. "Who plays with Lego these days? Someone said beside me. The guy I still didn't know the name of was standing beside me. "Don't go dissing Lego now." I told him. He smiled at my weird childish-ness. "I'm Gwen by the way." I told him. "Jack. Nice hair." He said to me. My hair was my staple piece. I loved it to bits and pieces. "Thanks." I replied. Our conversation was stopped short when a random blue laser light shot between us. "Certainly don't feel like I'm going to die or anything." I said sarcastically. We both turned seeing 4 more of the light pointing to the middle of the room right above the engravement. Something flickered in the middle a few times then froze in one spot. Pictures and notes came up and rotated. "What is that?" Jack asked beside me. "Blueprints." Henley said. We all moved closer to get a better look. One picture looked like a symbol. One thing was for sure, I might be spending more time with people I just met today.

**A/N: I promise and extra-long chapter on the weekend! The only reason I updated today was because I took a sick day off from school. Reviews really help! Please no flames. See you lovelies later! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi peoples! Just a quick note, this chapter is going to be after they find out about the Five Horsemen and they are going to get a hotel to stay in. This wasn't a part in the movie, but I wanted to incorporate it.**

"Oww! Danny! Move your arm!" Henley yelled to Danny. The 5 of us were all smushed into one car. Jack sat beside me, Henley in front of me and Merritt and Danny on either side of her. "That's what you get for sitting beside him." I told her fiddling with my hair. "What's up with your hair?" Merritt asked me. "What's wrong with my hair?" I asked putting my hands on the top of my head. "It's so… colourful." Danny replied. "I like colourful stuff." I told him. "Oh, never would have guessed that one." He said to me sarcastically. "Don't be a smart ass with me Danny." I replied sounding dead serious. "Don't be a smart ass with any of us." Henley put in after me. All of us except for Danny nodded our heads.

After about half an hour, all of us started getting bored. I pursed my lips and fell to my side. I rested my head in Jack's lap and put my legs up on the rest of the leather seats. Henley looked at me curiously while Danny and Merritt were smirking. "Umm," Jack said to me. "You don't mind right?" I asked him batting my eyelashes. I can be girly when I want too. "Sure, whatever." He replied to me with a big smile on his face. I smiled back at him and shifted my position so I faced the 3 on the opposite side. "This just got awkward." Henley murmured.

The SUV pulled up in front of the hotel we were staying at. It was outside of New York and closer to Las Vegas. The car stopped right out front and Danny was the first to hustle out. I put my phone away from playing Candy Crush for hours. I lifted my head from Jacks lap and stretched out a bit. I saw Jack frown, but ignored it. I pushed open the door and stepped out. The hotel was really fancy. It was towering over other buildings and stood out among them due to the gold colour. I went to the back of the SUV and popped open the trunk. I grabbed my hot pink bags and lugged them back to where Henley was standing. She had some of her bags with her. I turned back around seeing Jack, Merritt and Danny carrying the rest of Henley's bags. "How much did you pack?" I asked her referring to the over-flowing bags. "Everything." She responded. I rolled my eyes and we started to the building.

I opened the room door with the key and pushed it open. I stepped in and stopped to admire the room. It was all white with windows covering 2 whole walls. There was a white couch with matching chairs and a coffee table in the middle. In front of that was a huge TV. There was a short hallway leading to the kitchen. The room was really decorated to say the least. The 3 guys dropped all of Henley's bags. They all let out a groan. "Be careful with those!" Henley yelled at them. While Henley went to check on her "babies," everyone scattered and inspected the room. There was a white spiral staircase leading upstairs. I stepped on the first step and whipped my head around. They all had their bags again and were ready to come upstairs. "I call walk-in closet!" I yelled running up the stairs. They all looked at me and ran up the stairs after me.

We all had our rooms now. Luckily, none of us had to share rooms. My room was white with a big bed against the wall with a night stand on both sides complete with a lamp each. On the wall on the opposite side of my bed, hung a flat-screen. Under it was a short dresser. A bathroom was attached to my room on the right. The only ones who had to share a bathroom, was Henley and Danny. I personally thought they made the cutest couple. But overall, my favorite part of my room was a large walk-in closet. Only Henley and I got a walk-in since we were girls. I already un-packed my clothes into the closet. All of my clothes were neon colours and black. I had a large stand for all of my shoes. Even though I mostly only wore boots, I was happy to have it.

I was currently un-packing my "under-garments" into the dresser. I was pretty organized. On the TV, was playing my favorite show "The Vampire Diaries." **(A/N: Did anyone see 5x11 yet!? It was so awesome!) **I heard a knock on my door and it started opening. I quickly shut my drawer so whoever it was didn't see my personal things. Of course, it was Jack. "Hey, dinner's ready." He told me. "Who cooked?" I asked him. "The Chinese restaurant chef." He answered. I smiled at him. "I'll be down in a sec." I told him. He nodded and left. I sighed and fell back onto my bed. In my defense, Jack was pretty hot.

I walked downstairs in my sleeping shorts and over-sized sweater. No one was at the dinner table. Everyone sat in front of the TV. It was on, but everyone was too busy talking. I went to the kitchen to grab my dinner and went back to the living room. I sat on the chair in front of the couch. Merritt sat beside me in another chair. "So Gwen, what can you do?" Danny asked me. "This and that." I replied digging into my food. "What's that?" Merritt asked me. I put my plate down and grabbed the deck of playing cards that Danny was just using. "Here, pick a card." I said to them. None of them moved. "I'm not telling you to jump off a bridge. Pick a card!" I told them. Danny shrugged and picked a card in the middle. He showed it to the waiting 3 and slid it back into the deck. I shuffle the cards a few times. "What. No 'abra kadabra'?" Jack asked me. "Oh hush. Soon I'll end up doing this trick on you." I replied still shuffling. He smiled and winked at me as Henley, Merritt and Danny made 'ooooo'ing noises. "Eww! Not like that!" I replied defensively. They all stopped but Jack didn't stop smiling. I finished shuffling and made my way over to the window. They all followed behind me. I stopped a few feet away from the glass. I swung my hand backwards and threw the deck of cards at the glass. They hit and all fell to the ground. They all looked at the glass seeing a Queen of hearts card on it. Danny went up to it and ran his finger over it. It was on the outside. Oldest trick in the book.

**A/N: I was planning to make this chapter like pages long, but I noticed I haven't uploaded in a while, so I decided to upload this! Sorry if it's really sucky. Reviews really help! But please no flames.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! As a really quick note, I'm going to be changing the name of this story! Don't want to get you all freaked out! By the way, I'm sorry if some of the magic tricks you might have read in other fan fictions. I don't copy anyone but I'm not the best with figuring out magic trick ideas. I just use tricks that come into my head.**

_**1 year later…**_

"You ready?" Jack asked me as I was slipping my feet into my boots with my arm on his shoulder. Tonight was our biggest show ever. We had a special trick up our sleeves. "As I'll ever be." I replied. He smiled at me as I took my arm off his shoulder. He placed a fedora on top of my head and went to his place. I checked myself once again in the full-length mirror.

I was in a pair of black skinnies, a white tub-top with a long zipper at the back, a short black blazer and my knee-high black leather boots. I convinced Merritt to let me borrow one of his fedoras since I left mine in the hotel room. I let out a deep breath and got into my position.

I heard the announcer start off by introducing us one by one. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, the Five Horsemen!" He finished. I followed Henley out onto the stage. All I heard were people screaming. Tonight's stage was a circle shape that was placed in the middle of the MGM Grand. The middle was raised a little bit higher off of the ground than the piece that rimmed the inner circle was.

Danny went up to the raised stage as Merritt, Jack, Henley and I walked around it. "Thank you!" Merritt called out as the introductions finished.

"Tonight we would like to try something that well, will, set us a bit apart." He continued. "For our final trick," Henley called out.

"We're gonna do something never before seen on a Las Vegas stage." I said finishing for Henley.

"Or any stage for that matter," Jack corrected. I would have sent him a scowl, but the audience probably would catch it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Danny began. "We are going to rob a bank." The crowd went ecstatic. "That's a lot of excitement for a crime." I noted to the crowd. "I'm excited, what about you people?" Henley yelled out after my note.

"Okay, Okay!" Danny said making an attempt to calm the audience down. "Now, please, please, settle down."

"Now who here has a bank they would like us to rob?" Danny asked. The crowd had quieted down, but they started jumping up and down waving their hands in the air.

"That's a lot of people with a vendetta." He said causing me to let out a small chuckle. "So we'll choose one at random." Merritt, Jack and I grabbed the nearby bowls containing Ping-Pong balls. Henley went to go stand with Danny on the stage. "My associates will make sure it's random." Danny told the crowd. "Associates my ass." I yelled back out to him earning a laugh from everyone. Danny just rolled his eyes and continued with the show.

"In Jack's bowl are the Ping-Pong balls with the section numbers. Jack could you throw me a Ping-Pong ball?" He told us. Jack took the ball that the audience member chose and tossed it to Danny. "Thank you." He said as he caught the ball. "Okay, we are looking at section B." He called. Cheers rose up from a section in the auditorium. "Okay, it's gonna be one of you guys." Henley told them.

"Merritt, can you give me a row number?" Danny told Merritt. Merritt tossed him a ball and he let Henley catch this one. "Thanks Merritt, we're looking at row number 5." Henley called out. This time, only the people in row 5 cheered.

"And Gweny, can you toss me a random seat number?" Danny called out to me. I took the ball from a man that picked it and threw it at Danny as hard as I could. "Don't call me that!" I yelled as I threw it. Danny easily caught it as the audience laughed. "Okay Gweny." He responded to me making me grimace. "Lucky number 13." He called out. "B-5-13, where are you?" Henley asked.

A man closer to the lower section of section B stood up. "There you are." Danny said as the man stood up. "Hi! Could you just confirm to me that this is in fact your seat?" He asked. Danny gestured to the 3 balls in his hand. The man turned around and turned back to us nodding. "Yes." He responded in a French accent. "Okay, wonderful." Danny replied then threw the 3 balls off of the stage. "Now, could you please tell us your name and the name of your bank?" Danny asked.

"Well, my name is Etienne Forcier and my bank; it's the Credit Republican de Paris." He answered. "French, okay. We were hoping for something a little more local, a kind of mom-and-pop credit union with no security. But that's fine, a promise is a promise." Danny replied earning a laugh from the crowd.

As Etienne came up to the stage, Merritt, Jack and I all went up to the raised platform of the stage. "And while he does that, there is someone here tonight, without whom we would just be five magicians working the circuit, trying to get… Well, actually trying to get here." I told the crowd as I went to the middle.

"You probably know this man, if not from one of the many companies he has put his name on." Jack finished for me.

"He's our friend, he's our benefactor; Mr. Arthur Tressler!" Danny continued. "Please, stand up Art, please stand up."

"The only man here with the Queens cell phone number." Merritt put in as Arthur stood up out in the crowd.

Danny and Henley continued our little "thank-you" to Arthur as Jack, Merritt and I went over to see Etienne as he finally arrived at the stage. I saw Merritt hit Etienne in the stomach and whisper something in his ear as he bent down.

"And, of course, once again, the Cardinal of Clairvoyance, Merritt McKinney!" Danny said waving a hand to him. "Etienne what Jack is bringing to the stage now, is what we in the magic world call a teleportation helmet." Merritt told him as Jack came out and walked in a circle to showcase the object to the crowd. "You will need to wear this, as it will allow you to literally fold through time to your bank in the 8th?" Merritt asked. Etienne lightly shook his head. "9th arrondissement." The French man smiled.

"Now, once you are there, we will be able to speak to you through this helmet." Merritt told him. Jack began putting the silver helmet onto the man's head. "Oh, my god, that's beautiful. It had the added attraction of being very stylish; it's about time that the French start learning from America on that subject." Merritt added as a little joke.

"But," Danny said walking up to the stage pulling out a deck of cards from his pocket. "Before you go, pick a card, any card." He joked, pulling the deck away a bit. "No, that's an old American joke. You can pick that one."

Etienne picked a card and Danny fanned the cards back together. "Show it to your friends in section B, but not to us." Danny said as we all turned around. "Okay great, now if you could just sign your name there." I said to him handing him a permanent marker. "In English if possible." Danny joked again.

"Danny's jokes are just getting stupid." Jack whispered in my ear. I held back my laughter but a smile crept onto my face. "Danny himself is getting pretty stupid." I whispered back to him. He smiled at me.

I saw Henley raise an eyebrow at me. I just smiled at her trying not to be suspicious. She just brushed it off and continued with the show. "And now for one tiny detail." She said pulling a black scarf from her shirt pocket. She threw it into the middle and the scarf started moving in swirls and around the center of the stage. It twirled around one more time before revealing a contraption. The audience clapped.

"Now," Merritt began. "Etienne, let's step into this cockamamie contraption, and I'll step off it." He said leading Etienne onto it and then he stepped off it.

Jack moved from my side and went to the middle with Danny and pulled a screen down enclosing Etienne in it.

"It's 11:50 p.m. here in Vegas. That's 8:50 a.m. in Paris. Your bank opens in less than 10 minutes." Merritt told everyone. We all backed up a little as Henley grabbed the controls for the teleporter.

"One," Merritt began the countdown. "Two…"

"Three." Henley said pushing the button. The machine let out a bright light and the top and bottom slammed together in the middle.

The audience including the 5 of us all gasped. "What the hell?" Merritt breathed out. "That wasn't supposed to happen like that, was it?" I asked them. We all looked around on stage for Etienne. "I liked that little French guy, where'd her go?" Merritt asked.

The large screens set up hanging around the auditorium began to clear up and show Etienne's face.

"Wait, there he is." Danny pointed at the screen. The audience began cheering. "No, no, no, no." Danny began trying to quiet down the crowd. "This is Daniel Atlas, can you hear me?" Danny asked waiting for a reply.

_**"Yes."**_ Etienne's voice came through the camera attached to the helmet. "Perfect, what do you see?" Danny asked him. _**"Money, is this real?"**_ Etienne asked reaching out to touch the bills. "Yes, looks like three million or so Euros' worth." Danny told him.

"Okay, now, here's what we're gonna need you to do," Danny began. "I want you to take that card that you signed out of your pocket and the ticket stub from tonight's show and put it right there in the middle of the money." Danny ordered. Etienne took the card and the ticket stub from this show and hovered his hand over the middle of the money pile. "Now, drop it." Danny finished. Etienne dropped them in the middle of the money pile. "Now, on the side of your helmet you should feel a button, don't press it just yet." Etienne moved his hand on the side of the helmet and found the button.

"That button activates an air duct that connects Paris to Las Vegas. Okay good, you can press it now." Danny finished. Etienne pushed the button and waited for something to happen.

"All right, now, Etienne," Jack began smiling. "Hold on tight, you might feel a bit of a vacuum." I laughed and went to stand beside him.

Everyone awed at the screen as the money started swirling around and getting sucked into the ceiling. Etienne began laughing at the sight. Money was mow everywhere and getting sucked up into the large circular vent on the ceiling.

"Wait a second." Danny told the crowd. Bills began to streaming into the large auditorium. The audience jumped up trying to grab as much money as they could as the 5 of us on stage began laughing.

"Thank you Etienne! Thank you everyone!" Danny yelled as the rest of us began cheering.

"We are the Five Horsemen!" We all called out over the cheers and excitement of the crowd.

"And Good Night!"

**A/N: Wow, did not expect this chapter to be this long. Like I said before, I'm going to be changing the title for this story because I thought of a better one. Reviews are much appreciated but please now flames! Hope you all enjoyed this long chapter and so sorry for such a long delay. I actually didn't write this all in one session, so I had to squeeze time out of my days to continue writing. Sorry if the wasn't much Jack and Gwen stuff, but I hoped you liked the little bits and pieces!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey peoples! I just want to remind you all you guys that I did rename this story, so I didn't give up on this story!**

Merritt opened the hotel room door and we all piled in, exhausted. "Can't believe we actually pulled that off." I said out loud. "I still can't believe someone in the crowd asked me out." Henley replied. We laughed. "That too." I added.

"I'm gonna go change." I told Henley getting up from the couch. "This tube top is cutting off my circulation to everywhere." She laughed as I headed upstairs.

I feel backwards onto my bed. I let out a big breath.

I was almost about to fall asleep when I felt something poke into my back. "Ahh." I whined to myself. The stupid zipper of my tube top. I groaned as I got up off my comfy bed. I took off my short blazer and threw it on the arm chair in the corner. I moved my hands to my back to attempt to un-zip the zipper.

After a few minutes of trying, I gave up. Henley was the one who zipped it up for me before the show.

I went out into the hallway hoping nobody was there. I went over to Henley's room. I knocked slightly on her door and pushed it open just big enough to stick my head through. Her room was dark. I saw her already passed out on her bed. I sighed and went to find another option.

I can't ask Merritt because he would make a stupid dirty joke. Can't ask Danny because… he's Danny, how much explaining do I need? My last resort was Jack.

I knocked twice on Jack's door. "Yeah?" I heard him say from the other side. I twisted the door knob and let myself in. Bad idea.

Jack was standing by his bed, ready to go to sleep, in nothing but sweatpants. I gasped and slapped my hand over my mouth staring at his chest. He saw me staring, but didn't bother to try covering up.

"See something you like?" He asked me breaking the really weird awkward silence. "I…uh…" I stammered probably sounding like an idiot. He raised his eyebrows at me and smirked. "Oh wipe that stupid smile off your face!" I demanded at him. He laughed and shook his head.

I finally found the little piece of confidence in me. "Can you help me with my zipper?" I asked him trying to be blunt. "Sure." He replied. I sighed and walked over to him. He just kept smiling at me. I couldn't resist the growing smile on my face.

I turned my back to him and moved my colourful hair to my chest. He put one of his hands on my hip causing me to shiver at his touch. He used his other hand and slowly pulled down the zipper.

"Thanks." I said to him turning around holding my top. "No problem." He replied.

I left his room and quietly shut his door. As I turned around, I was blocked by Merritt. He raised an eyebrow at me. I felt my cheeks heat up. "What was that?" He asked me. "Nothin'." I replied trying to sound normal. "Yeah, right." He replied sarcastically. As I walked away, he grabbed his fedora off of my head.

I woke up to the sun streaming from the window into my face. I groaned and hesitantly got up.

I changed out of my pyjamas into my gold skinny jeans, a plain black t-shirt, a pair of red and black suspenders/chinos and white converse.

I hopped downstairs and headed to the kitchen. I made myself a cup of coffee and headed back to the living room. Danny was staring out the window, Merritt was reading a book and Jack was sitting at the dining table with his feet up.

I sat on the couch opposite of Merritt and drank my coffee. When I sat down, Merritt sent me a devilish smile. I returned it to him.

The 4 of us were in one room peacefully for once until the front door whipped open followed by a swarm of FBI agents. "Hands up!" They yelled at us. Danny turned around and put his hands up midway, Jack lazily put his hands up midway too. Merritt held up his pointer finger of his right hand and continued reading. I put my coffee mug on the table and propped my elbows on the chair handles.

"Sir, put the book down." One of the agents said to Merritt. Merritt reluctantly dropped the book on his chest and held his hands up.

I heard Henley's heels clicking on the stairs. "Hands up!" The agent yelled to her. She stopped on the stairs and held up her hands. "Would one of you mind helping us with our bags?"

**A/N: Reviews are much appreciated. No flames please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey friends! Today's chapter is dedicated to…**

**Consider-me-gone-alone (Although I don't consider you alone because I'm with you all the way!)**

**Amelia bella1**

**Lilly2587**

**You 3 really made my day with all of your delightful reviews and comments that you shared with me! You all really push me to keep writing for you all. I love all of you to the moon and back! **

I sat in an enclosed room alone, hand-cuffed to a table. The chains were just long enough, that I could fiddle with the end of my hair. Who knew that the FBI thought magic was a crime? Well, we stole almost 3 million dollars, but who knew right?!

After a few minutes of fiddling with my hair, almost falling asleep and singing a various amount of childish songs, someone finally came in. Well, 2 somebodies. A man with graying hair and a stubble on his chin wore a black suit and tie. The woman he came in with had short blonde hair and wore a pants suit.

"A pants suit? Really? I didn't even know they made those anymore." I commented as they both sat down. The woman gave me an annoyed smile, but didn't say anything.

"I'm Dillon Rhodes, this is Alma Dray." The man told me.

"I would introduce myself, but I'm pretty sure you know who I am." I responded to his intro.

"Let's forget intros." He said. "How did you rob a bank in Paris, from Las Vegas?"

"You sound annoyed, did you already talk to Danny?" I asked them hearing the desperation in Agent Rhodes' voice.

"How'd you know?" Alma Dray asked me.

"He got on my nerves about 5 minutes after I met him, I took a wild guess." I replied.

She gave a light chuckle, making Rhodes glare between us.

"Back to my story, how'd you do it?" He asked me again sounding more serious than the first time.

"I figure Danny already gave you the whole 'The closer you look, the less you see', so I'll spare you the details." I started using quotes in the air. "Magic."

Rhodes groaned while Alma dropped her head to her chest.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked probably sounding like a 3-year old answering a question during class.

"Everyone said that." Alma told me.

"Well, it's the truth. I speak nothing but it." I replied to her beginning to fiddle with my fingers.

"Well, the man you hypnotized is having a great time re-enacting Mozart, so I don't think you did it that way." Rhodes told me.

"That was Merritt who did that, and we did do it like that." I replied I believe sounding really snarky.

"That's it; I've had enough of this." Rhodes retorted standing up from his chair, followed by Alma.

"Nice to meet you too!" I called out as they left the room.

After waiting for a few more minutes, they finally un-cuffed me. I was busy rubbing my wrists when Henley came out of her interrogation room.

"Hey, how'd it go?" She asked me as she sat down beside me. "Peachy, yourself?" I answered. "That pretty much sums it up, so peachy." She replied.

We chatted while waiting for Jack, Danny and Merritt to come out. "So, Merritt told me what happened last night." Henley said to me.

"What happened last night?" I asked her while braiding a strand of my hair.

"With you and Jack." She replied. I dropped my hair and faced her with my jaw dropped open.

"_Nothing_ happened with Jack and me last night." I told her putting an emphasis on nothing.

"Okay…" She replied trailing off of the topic.

"Henley…" I replied raising my eyebrows. She looked back at me, giving me an innocent smile. I smiled back at her and draped my arm over her shoulders.

The door on my left opened and the 3 of the guys stepped in. I saw Jack yawn. "What'd you do, sleep?" I asked him getting up, dragging Henley with me. He nodded tiredly. "

"Wow." I replied trying to sound surprised. We all piled out the door to the awaiting cars at the curb.

Once again, we all had to squeeze into one car. I was of course the last one in, meaning I didn't have a seat.

"Pick a lap." Danny told me. I immediately started shaking my head.

"Uh uh," I started. I turned my head to face Henley. "Hen will sit on your lap." I told Danny still facing Henley. She started to protest, but I pulled her out of her seat and taking her place. I was sitting beside Jack again, but it was better than sitting on someone's lap.

"Why do I have too?" She groaned to me.

"Because I don't want too." I replied putting in a groan mocking her. She pursed her lips at me, but took a seat on Danny's lap anyways.

**A/N: Short chapter for now! Hope you enjoyed this really… sucky chapy. Reviews are awesome! Please no flames.**


	7. Chapter 7

We were all aboard Art's private jet headed to New Orleans for our next show. When Danny told me that we had to go to New Orleans, I was giddy with excitement. The first thing that came to mind was Klaus _**(TVD connection!)**_ After the whole incident with the FBI, we were now on their "wanted" list. That's not even the worse part. Whenever I'm around Jack, Hen and Merritt would give me really weird looks. I told myself I don't like him. No, I can't. Can I?

I was sitting at the back of the jet with Henley and Merritt chatting. I was sitting on Merritt legs as he lay down on a couch across from Henley. I was scrolling through my Instagram feed while blasting Fall Out Boy through my headphones.

Art's Skype conversation with Conan was still going on when Merritt started the conversation. "So I'm aware that you girls have certain... needs, so if you need anything, feel free to ask." He told Hen and I. I paused my blasting music and dropped my phone. "Needs?" I asked him raising an eyebrow. He simply nodded. I rolled my eyes. "Let me think over that pointless question." Henley commented. "Or would you rather have Jack do it?" Merritt asked me. My eyes bulged as I threw my phone at Merritt.

Our random conversations continued switching from topic to topic until Danny came. "Hey guys, we do have a show to prepare for." He told us. "Do we now?" Was Merritt's response. I stifled a laugh as Merritt and Danny stared at each other. "No, no, no. Don't do that." Danny said backing up a little bit. "You're not doing that thing to me."

"What thing?" Merritt asked sounding confused, but in a totally fake way. "I'm just looking at you."

"No, you're not." Danny responded. "I've been watching you for a year; I know all you're little tricks."

"That's what they are to you? Tricks?" Merritt asked me as he followed Danny closer to the front of the jet.

"Yes, it's gimmicks and Barnum statements." Danny told him. "It's reading the eyes and body language. I get it."

Hen and I followed Merritt and Danny to the other end of the plane. Jack followed behind us.

"If it's such an easy thing, why don't you do Henley?" Merritt suggested to Danny.

"Yeah Danny, why don't you do me?" Hen added into their conversation. I burst out into a fit of laughter at how dirty it sounded. Jack automatically knew what I was thinking and started laughing with me. The "adults" in the room all gave Jack and I puzzled looks.

Danny placed on hand on Arthur's assistant's shoulder. "No, you're too easy, I'll do Jasmine." I was about to start laughing again, but Henley gave me a "don't you dare" look. So I decided to keep my mouth shut.

"No," Arthur said behind all of us standing. "Do me."

"Oh yeah, do Art." Merritt said gesturing Danny forward. We all turned our attention towards Art and Danny. I leaned onto the back of an empty seat and propped my head up with my hands.

"Okay Art," Danny began.

"Yeah, though I warn you, I can be difficult to read when I want to be." Art advised him. Danny took a moment to tap into his inner "Merritt" persona while Jack Came over and sat in the same seat that I was leaning on. I rested my chin on his head as my bright hair fanned out around me.

"Just stay with me, okay?" Danny began again. "So Art, you were a real tough kid, a real tough guy. You had a dog, a real tough breed. I wanna say… Ben the bulldog?" I wrapped my arms around Jack to get more comfy. I saw Merritt and Hen give me looks, but I just stuck my tongue out at them.

"Actually," Art began. "I was a prissy little tot and had a fluffy white cat called Snuffles." We all laughed at how far off Danny's answer were from the truth.

"Okay, okay. Let's do another one. "Let's do family." Danny started again. "You had an uncle on your mother's side. He had a real, kind of… masculine name. A real kind of, salt-to-the-earth name, you know. A real stick-it-to-you. Like it was some kind of Paul. Thompson? Was it a Paul… okay, you know what, I got nothing. Danny concluded giving up.

"Nearly though." Art told Danny. Danny's eyes brightened slightly.

"Was I?"

"Yeah," Art continued. "My uncle's name was Cushman Armitage." He started laughing.

"Really?" Danny asked. "Snuffles and Cushman Armitage? That was you childhood?"

"I certainly hope tomorrow's show is gonna be better than this." Art told us.

"Don't you worry, just you wait."

gh my to New

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I just finished moving into our new house and didn't really have time to write. Our Wi-Fi was so slow and every time I tried going on FanFiction, it would shut down. But, I'm here now! I know in the movie that the show in New Orleans was the same night as when they got to New Orleans. But I wanted to write something when they had a night in New Orleans. So the show is the other night. Did that sound confusing?**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all the awesome people who read this story and stick by me through my craziness!**

"Don't let them touch the ground!" Hen warned to Danny. We were all crammed into one small elevator heading up to our hotel room. Everyone once again had to carry Henley's bags.

I was currently on Jack's back since I forced him to give me a piggy back ride. The guys were actually the only ones having to carry bags. Mine, Jack's, Danny's and Merritt's were all already upstairs in the room.

The elevator door split open and Merritt was the first one out. "Mush!" I yelled out, referring to Jack. "Mush? I'm not a dog." He replied in his a-matter-of-fact voice. "Well, 'go' seems too simple, so I settled on mush." I told him. He bounced me once on his back to regain his grip and exited the elevator last.

Danny opened the hotel room door with the key and we all piled inside. Everyone dropped Henley's bags. Henley yelped and bent down to check on her bags.

"Thank you Jack." I said to him sounding like a little girl. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hopped off his back. "No problem, but next time ask when I don't have to carry heavy bags." He replied. I smiled at him and grabbed my bags from the ground. When I grabbed my bag, I was whisked away by Henley before I could say anything else.

Henley pulled me into a random room. "Oww! You're hurting my arm!" I whined. She let go of my arm and sat on the bed. I dropped my bag beside her. "What's up with you and Jack?" She demanded to know.

"Umm, am I missing something here?" I asked her confused. I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a tank-top from my bag.

"You guys seem so…close." She told me.

"I could say the same thing for you and Danny, Hen." I replied to her pulling off my t-shirt and switching it for my tank-top. I could honestly do anything in front of Henley, changing really didn't seem like a challenge.

"Danny and I are different; we have a strong love-hate relationship." She told me. "You and Jack are different."

"Please, do tell." I replied to her changing from skinnies to sweats.

"You act like a couple, but you're not. I know I'm not the only one who sees it because Merritt and Danny told me they see it too." I replied giving me more detail.

"I act like that with honestly everyone. C'mon Hen," I told her. She began giving me more of her input. This was going to take a lot of convincing.

_**Jack's POV**_

Danny, Merritt and I were all sprawled out on the couches in the living room with a random movie playing.

"Is there something going on between you and Gwen?" Danny asked me breaking the silence. My head shot up to him.

"What?" I asked him.

"You both are so close. I could see you two together actually." Merritt said joining the conversation.

"Gwen and I are just friends." I reassured them. I swear everywhere we went; someone thought Gwen and I was a couple.

"We're all 'just friends'. I could say that about anyone of you." Danny replied.

"Uh," Merritt began holding up his hand. "Everyone except for moi."

"Same thing with you and Henley, what's going on with you two?" I asked Danny making an effort to change the subject.

"Yeah, no. Don't change the subject. This is about you and Gwen." Danny retorted.

"Actually, what is going on between you and Henley?" Merritt asked Danny sensing my attempt to change the topic of discussion.

"No. Don't start with me now." Danny replied to Merritt. Merritt and Danny continued their bickering while I blocked them out.

I couldn't like Gwen, right? No, I can't, not possible. But what if…

_**Gwen's POV**_

Currently, we were now in Henley's room. I was standing in front of her make-up table mirror.

"So do you like him?" I asked her, referring to Danny.

"I don't know. We have a very complicated relationship." She replied to me changing into her pyjamas.

"You worked together before, you got fired. So it must be hard." I replied to her while braiding all my hair into one big braid.

"You should hear the reason why I got fired." She muttered.

"Why did you?" I asked her. She looked at me like she wasn't expecting me to hear her mumble.

"His answer was, and I quote, 'you're too fat to fit in the box.'" She answered.

"Ooo, that's harse." I replied.

"My thought's exactly." She replied. She linked her arms through mine and we hopped downstairs.

We got downstairs hearing Danny and Merritt arguing, again.

"But I don't like her!" Danny yelled. My head shot to Henley beside me. She obviously heard what Danny said, and was just in shock as I was.

"Umm." I stuttered. Henley just shook it off, and we continued to the living room. When we entered the room, Danny and Merritt immediately stopped talking. Hen and I stopped in our tracks.

"Umm." Danny said facing us. Merritt and Danny looked at each other once, before walking in separate directions.

"That wasn't awkward." I said sarcastically breaking the silence.

"Not at all." Jack said with the same amount of sarcasm as me.

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of the people that follow and favorite this story! I love you to the moon and back! Reviews are very much appreciated! **


	9. Chapter 9

"Arthur Tressler presents; Jack Wilder, Gwen Votachelli, Henley Reeves, Merritt McKinney and Daniel Atlas. The Five Horsemen!" Our names were announced as a spotlight revealed each one of us as our names were called.

"What is magic?" Danny asked the crowd as the 5 of us lined up side-by-side on the stage. "Our argument, nothing but targeted deception. So I want you to look, look as closely as possible. Because the tricks that you are about to see may not seem connected. But we assure you, they are. Is what follows 100 different tricks? Or one giant illusion?"

The spotlight shifted around as the real show started. We each walked in separate directions to do our own tricks for the audience. Henley and Danny stayed in the same spot and did their trick with the rabbit and the box, Merritt called up 12 courageous audience members while Jack asked 2 people in the crowd to hold up a pen or pencil.

I walked to my corner of the stage as heads turned to follow me. I stopped in my spot and turned to face the sea of people.

"Now, to begin with, I will need one male volunteer to help me out with something." I called out to everyone. Hands shot up into the air after I finished my sentence.

"You, come on up." I persuaded spotting a man with raven hair and brown eyes. The crowd cheered him on as he ascended the stairs to join me on the stage.

"Now, I will need you to pick a card." I told him fanning out the deck of cards in my hand. He paused for a second, and then picked a card from the middle.

"Okay, now tell me what card you picked." I instructed him.

"Seven of clubs." He replied. I nodded and pulled out a sharpie out of my back pocket and handed it to the man.

"Now sign the card as I pick mine." I told him. He took the sharpie as I picked my card out of the deck. As he signed the card, I felt something hit my side. I yelped as I saw a card fall to the floor.

"Jack!" I yelled at him. I raised his hands in protest across the stage from me. "Sorry!" He called back. The strength he put into throwing cards, it hurt a lot. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my own trick as the crowd laughed.

"Okay Zack," I continued as I saw the man's name on his card. He smiled and handed me back the sharpie. I took it and signed my name on my card before throwing the sharpie in Jack's direction. Before it hit him, He turned throwing one his cards, slicing the sharpie in half. I rolled my eyes and continued.

"Okay, I got a Queen of hearts." I told him showing my card to him. I took his card from his hand and followed it in half, and then again. I did the same with mine.

"Now, put your card between your teeth and bite down." I told him doing the same with mine. He did as I told him. I leaned in closer to him. At first, he thought that I was going to kiss him, but I didn't. After a second, I moved the card between my teeth and into my mouth. I waited for a few seconds, and then pushed the card back out. I un-folded the card in my hand. I showed Zack the card and he looked shocked.

"Un-fold yours." I demanded. He did as told and was even more surprised. He showed me his card and then to the crowd. He was holding my card with my signature, while was holding his card.

After we all did our separate tricks, we all came back together for the final trick of the night.

"At the intermission, we asked you to write down your current bank balance, and seal it in an envelope. Now it's time to take those envelopes out." Merritt instructed. The crowd all grabbed their envelopes.

"Now, everybody, shout out your name. All at once, go!" Merritt said to everyone. Everyone yelled out their names, turning into a big blur of names.

I couldn't help myself, so I yelled out, "Gwen Votachelli!", behind Merritt. He turned around slightly to give me a glare as Jack and Henley laughed.

Merritt tilted his head forward a little bit to listen. "Clement? Frannick?" He called out to the audience.

""Yeah! Up here!" A man sitting on one of balconies called out to Merritt.

"Okay, way up there." Merritt added. "Okay, Dina? Robertson?" A woman stood up from where she was sitting, which happened to be beside Agent Rhodes.

"That's me!" She called back excitedly.

"Okay names! Let's go!" Merritt continued. Everyone yelled their names back out.

"Josepha Hickey?" A woman closer to the stage stood up. Merritt made her count to ten three times before finalizing on her bank balance as $562's.

"Unfortunately, you're wrong." He told her. Josepha looked confused, but Merritt just turned to Dina.

"1,477?" Merritt guessed. "Yeah." Dina said, shocked. "You think it is, but in fact, you, too, are wrong." Merritt told her.

"Clement, you do not have $6,500's in your account. In fact, everybody stand up, everybody." Merritt said. Everyone got to their feet and held their envelopes.

"Yeah, put your envelopes to your forehead." Merritt instructed. Everyone did as they were told. "Focus on your number. This is…oh dear. Just as I feared. Oh this is strange. You know, I hate to say this, but you're all wrong. Every last one of you is dead wrong about what you think you have in your accounts."

As Merritt thanked Arthur about this opportunity, Danny, Henley and I walked out on stage to join Merritt.

"Art, actually." Danny said taking over. "Why don't you come up on stage for the finale?" Art got up and made his way down to m=join us at the stage.

"Now Art," I began. "Did you fill out your envelope?" He shook his head at me smiling.

"Well, no need," I reassured him. "We've done it for you." Jack came out on stage holding a giant envelope.

"Now Art, I took a guess, north of $140. Am I right?" Merritt guessed. Art nodded, slightly confused about this whole situation. "That's $140 million by the way."

I helped Jack take the piece of paper out of the envelope as Henley continued.

"I'm sorry Merritt," Henley interrupted. "How can he be right about his balance, and everyone else be wrong?"

"I think possibly because he, too, is wrong." Merritt answered. Art turned to stare at Merritt.

"Everybody, take out your paper." Merritt told the crowd. "And using the flashlight under your seat, start to warm up that paper until your correct balance begins to appear."

"Now Art, don't worry, we have a flashlight for you." I told him as Jack came back on stage with a giant flashlight. He turned it on, hitting Danny directly in the face before shining it back on the giant piece of paper. Very quickly, the numbers started changing, causing Arthur to gawk at it.

"Look," Danny pointed out. "Wait, this is weird. A second ago it said, $144,579,651, but now it says $70,000 less.

"Now, Josepha, can you stand up." Merritt asked as she rose up from her seat. "Now, what's your new number?"

"$70,562 now in my account." She said, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"Is it possible that Josepha's balance went up the exact same amount that Art's gone down?" Henley asked.

"Hey, check it out." Jack began. "It's happening again."

"Wow, It is. Art's balance has gone down another 280K." Henley said again. Merritt called the woman, Dina, to stand up again. She told Merritt that her balance went up 280K more.

"We have a confession to make," Henley said as Danny and I put down the huge check and Jack put down the flashlight.

"She's right," I continued. "We lied about something."

"Yes, none of you were chosen at random." Danny informed the crowd.

"All of you have one thing in common." Merritt hinted.

"Every one of you was a victim, of the hard times that hit one of America's most treasured cities." Henley gave away.

"Some of you last your houses, cars," Merritt listed.

"You businesses." Jack added.

"Your loved ones." Danny finished.

"But all of you," I began. "Were insured by the same company."

"Tressler Insurance!" We all yelled together.

"You were abandoned!"

"You were loop holed!"

"Out of your settlements!"

As the crowd had a little bit of time to think about what we all had said, a man closer to the front of the stage stood up excitedly. He was saying to look at your cell phones to see that their balance was rising.

"Hey!" Art yelled at us. "Did you do this?"

"How could we Art?" I began.

"We don't even know your password." Jack finished for me.

"We'd need access to information we could never get our hands on." Henley exclaimed after Jack.

"Yes," Danny interjected. "Security questions, for instance, like, I don't know, your mother's maiden name. Or the name of your first pet." We all began walking to the further back of the stage.

"Where would we get that information, Art?" Merritt questioned, smiling. "You certainly would never tell us." Art went to try and grab Merritt, only to realize that he was chained to the floor. We walked to back of the stage and turned around facing the audience, who were now outraged. I stood between Jack and Danny. I saw Danny give a small wave with a smug look on his face to Agent Rhodes who was now running towards the stage.

"Freeze!" Rhodes yelled at us. I heard someone yell something about the quarterback and remembered the 12 people Merritt hypmatized. The 12 people came barreling down to the stage to tackle Rhodes. I felt the rope attached to my waist tug.

"We are the Five Horsemen, good night!"


	10. Chapter 10

I was busy burning documents in the fireplace. We were currently in New York again after our little chase with the FBI in New Orleans. We had our plan figured out and who was doing what. Everyone was busy arguing about things while I tuned them out.

I threw one more piece of paper into the crackling fire and stood up.

"Uh, guys, there here." Danny told all of us. I groaned and grabbed Henley's bag and handed it to her.

"At least one person knows how to handle my bags." She told me with a smile.

"Aww, love you too Hen." I replied. The guys in the room rolled their eyes and continued getting everything ready.

"Tell me everything that's happens with you and Jack, okay?" Henley whispered in my ear.

"Fine, tell me what happens with you and Danny." I told her. Her eyes widened as she glared at me. I gave her a smile and turned back to the fireplace.

As they left the room, I looked back over at Jack who continued to burn our plans.

"See you soon." I told him as I grabbed our bags from the ground. He looked back over to me.

"Don't die on me." He replied.

"Kick some FBI ass for me." I said. He grinned as I left the apartment.

I hopped into the black Sedan outside and quickly shut the door. I looked out the window to see all the FBI agents hurrying towards the building. I pulled my head back and pulled out my cell phone. Might as well play some Fall Out Boy as I waited.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, I finally saw Jack come out of the building. He saw 2 more agents heading into the building and played it cool as he started towards the car. They noticed him, and he quickly defeated both of them and ran to the car I was waiting in. He hopped in as agents started piling out of the building.

"Good job." I told him as I started the car.

"Thanks." He replied. I slammed my foot down on the gas pedal and headed off. "Death Valley" by Fall Out Boy was blasting through the car speakers as I raced down the city streets probably breaking many laws as I did.

I could see Rhodes and Alma Dray following us.

"Don't these people ever give up?" I yelled over the music. I swerved behind a truck backing up onto the streets just in time so we lost Rhodes.

"Go to the bridge!" Jack yelled to me. I did as told and headed towards the closest bridge to the city. Rhodes took a little while, but finally caught back up to us.

I weaved my way through the traffic seeing the bus that Merritt was driving. I smiled and tried getting closer.

I drove in the lane beside the bus Merritt was driving and was a little bit ahead of him giving me fragment of a second to make the right move. I twisted the wheel to the right and got in front of Merritt.

"Go for it!" I yelled to Jack. He turned around in his seat and gave a thumb up to Merritt signaling to let the default car go. Merritt let the identical car to ours go and it switched lanes to the one beside us. I continued driving in front of Merritt, but watching the default in the side view mirror. It drove normally for a minute, and then ran into the dividers and flipped over multiple times until landing on the upside-down.

"Yes!" I cheered. "This job just keeps better and better!" Jack laughed at my statement as we continued to the next step.

I kicked open the door with my right foot as Jack twisted the door knob. I was on his back again since I get tired and didn't want to walk. Considering we only had 2 bags this time, he didn't mind. I dropped our bags and hopped off his back. I gave him a peck on the cheek as a thank you and ran upstairs to my room.

I changed into sleeping shorts and an over-sized sweater. I grabbed my phone which was now sitting on the nightstand beside my bed. I put my neon hair into a top knot and skipped downstairs.

Jack was watching "The Walking Dead" as I walked into the living room. He was lying on the couch with his hands behind his head.

"I didn't know you watched The Walking Dead." I told him as I plopped down on his legs which were on the couch.

"Since season one." He replied smiling. "By the way, you weigh less than a puppy."

"Not possible!" I whined at him. I turned back to the TV to see Daryl kill yet another walker with an arrow through the head.

"Damn you Daryl Dixon! Why must you be so hot?" I complained to the television.

"I'm guessing you like Daryl?" Jack said referring to my latest outburst.

"Jack Wilder, you genius!" I replied sarcastically to him. "If angels used crossbows, had tattoos and huge biceps, Daryl Dixon everyone!"

"Hmm, never figured you for a tattoo type of girl." Jack realized.

"Oh yeah, huge fan." I replied. "Got some myself." Jack looked away from the TV and looked to me.

"Really?" He wondered. I nodded. I lifted my pant leg up revealing a tattoo of an anchor. I put it back down after he got a good look at it. Next, I lifted the bottom of my sweater revealing a bunch of birds that began at the top of a feather. _**(A/N: The second tattoo is one that Joseph Morgan has on his chest that I fell in love with!) **_

I dropped down my shirt and relaxed back into the couch. I figured Jack was still surprised that I had tattoos considering he kept looking at me. I heard my phone make a noise. I picked it up seeing that I got a text from Henley. I slid my finger across the screen of my iPhone.

"_Hey, what's happening?" _Henley texted me. I rolled my eyes knowing she was referring to what was going on with Jack and me. I switched to the camera app. I moved so I was sitting directly on Jacks chest.

"Smile!" I told him taking a picture of both of us. Being us, we both pulled funny faces making us look like idiots. I texted the picture to Henley captioning _"Walking Dead marathon!" _

Jack and I continued watching the show together for the rest of the night. We debated about whom the best killer was, the hottest character was and I rambled on about how adorable Carl was. It was like one of our bonding moments.

**A/N: Heyy awesome people! For me, it's a night update! I wanted to take this story in a different direction than other Now You See Me fanfiction. Tell me if you like where I'm going with it if you have an idea! Reviews are very much appreciated! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed this story! I love you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing movie Now You See Me, although I wish I did, I don't. I only own my OC Gwen and all the little twists that I add in!**

I woke up on the couch beside Jack. Well, not technically, my feet were curled up to my side as I was lying on Jack's legs. I groaned and got up. I checked my phone which was on the coffee table. It was almost 10 in the morning and I had gotten multiple texts from Henley. Boy was she nosy.

I made 2 cups of coffee, one for Jack and myself. He woke up not long after I did, and was too lazy to get up. I went back into the living room and handed him a cup.

"You know me too well." He told me taking a sip.

"Everyone's gotta have coffee in the morning sweetness." I replied sounding like my mom. She always calls me sweetness. I switched on the TV and channel surfed for a minute before stopping to watch the news. The reporter was reporting about our "crash" on the bridge where Jack and I "died".

"My mom's going to flip." I stated interrupting the television.

"On the bright side, you'll have a big crowd at your funeral." Jack said cheery. I laughed and got up to put my mug in the kitchen. After, I ran upstairs to get ready.

After I took a shower, I changed into white skinnies, a blue t-shirt, a pair of polka-dot suspenders, my leather jacket and high-top converse. I grabbed my phone off the vanity and hopped back downstairs.

When I got downstairs, I slid into my shoes and ran out of the room.

I opened the hotel door again and went inside. I went to the kitchen and dropped the bag I was carrying.

"Where'd you go?" Jack asked entering the kitchen.

"I had a craving for ice-cream." I replied pulling out 2 containers of ice-cream. I grabbed 2 spoons out of the drawer and grabbed the tub of Mint Chocolate Chip.

"Care to join me?" I asked Jack waving a spoon in his face. He sighed and took the spoon following me to the couch. I plopped down and ripped open the top, diving my spoon right in. Jack scooped after me as we enjoyed ice-cream together.

After a while if ice-cream and forcing Jack to watch the Vampire Diaries, we found ourselves asking each other random questions.

"Favorite band?" I asked.

"Fall Out Boy." Was his response. "Favorite colour?"

"Blue, favorite…book?" I responded.

"Divergent, favorite food?"

"Tacos, favorite TV show?"

"What we're watching right now, favorite person?"

"Me!" I replied childishly. He laughed at my response. We kept our absent-minded conversation on until we both got tired and went up to bed.

_ I couldn't like Jack. It's not possible. We're just best friends. Nothing more. But he looked so cute when he was laughing today. And the way his eyes spark- What?! No?! Don't think like that! I can't, I shouldn't. Well, maybe just a little bit, just a tiny bit. Oh… Gosh._

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was short. I just wanted another Jack/Gwen moment. Reviews are appreciated! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: OMG I was not expecting those amazing reviews, favorite and follows! You people are so sweet! The chapter is dedicated to…**

**Mimilaru**

**Georgiaswagmasta3000**

**Mejitenteji10sasu10**

**Black-belt-sleeper**

**Amelia-bella1**

**Your reviews made my entire day! Love you all to the moon and back over 1000 times!**

"Five more minutes!" I whined. Jack was persistently trying to wake me up. So far, it's been a while.

"C'mon! Hen's gonna be here soon!" He exclaimed. My eyes shot open. I missed Henley so much, it was ridiculous.

"Really?!" I asked. He nodded. I thought about it for a moment, and decided it was best if I got up.

"Fine." I grumbled. Jack jumped up in victory. "Yes!" He cheered. I laughed at him as he left me to change.

After I took a long shower, I changed out of my comfy sweatpants and into lilac shorts, a black shirt with lace sleeves and a pair of neon pink suspenders. I grabbed my phone seeing a text from Henley, saying that they were coming over to tell us the next part of the plan.

I jogged downstairs and made a cup of coffee. Jack was watching The Walking Dead, once again, but I didn't mind. I plopped on the couch beside him and drank my coffee.

"See? It wasn't that hard." He told me. I stuck my tongue out at him. I felt very…childish today. Well then again, when am I not?

Almost an hour later and one episode later, I heard someone knock at the door. I stuck my spoon in the tub of ice-cream and jumped over the back of the couch and ran to the door. I threw open the door and my 3 other best friends came in.

"Henley!" I yelled giving her into a tight hug. She laughed and hugged me back.

"Feeling the love." Danny said behind us. I pulled away from Henley's hug.

"I missed your sarcasm. I think some of it rubbed off on me." I told Danny pulling him into a hug. To my surprise, he hugged back. I think Henley did something.

After all our greetings and exchanging hugs, we were all seated back in the living room. Danny and Henley sat extremely close together. I was watching them the entire time. Something was going on between them. I sat in the middle of Merritt and Jack.

"Is something going on with you two?" I asked them. They looked at each other before looking back to me.

"No." Danny said firmly. I nodded my head suspiciously.

"You two are dating aren't you?" I questioned. Danny and Henley both looked to the ground without answering my question.

"Ha! Pay up Merritt!" I exclaimed. Merritt sighed and handed me $20's out of his pocket.

"Did you bet on our relationship?" Henley asked us.

"Maybe." Merritt answered. Danny and Hen both groaned as Jack, Merritt and I laughed.

"So your both clear on the plan?" Danny assured.

"Yeah." Jack answered. "Got it." Me and Jack's part in the plan was fairly simple. After the FBI think that the safe has been moved, we come into the storage facility and break the mirror getting it out. Then, when the show was going on, plant the money in Thaddeus Bradley's car. That seems good. Right?

I was just happy that Hen would stay with us during the night. That meant Danny and Merritt as well. It would just be good to have another girl in the house.

As Hen, Danny and Merritt were upstairs unpacking for the night, which just left Jack and me back in the living room. I got used to his company since it's just been us two for a while. We were the bestest of friends. My other 3 friends all thought that Jack liked me and I liked Jack. I honestly didn't know how I felt about him yet. My opinion's changed a lot about him. I'm not sure if I like him in that way or not.

Danny and Merritt came downstairs a little bit after Jack went upstairs to talk to Henley. They both sat down in front of me, just staring. I turned around slightly to see if someone was behind me, but there wasn't.

"What?" I asked them.

"You were thinking about Jack weren't you?" Merritt exclaimed.

"No! Don't do that!" I whined face planting into the couch.

"God, you sound like Danny." Merritt referred. Danny gave him a glare, but they both turned back to me.

"So, were you thinking about him?" Danny asked me.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Mr. Mentalist." I pouted.

"You were. You know he likes you right?" Danny told me.

"Wait, he does?" I asked surprised. They both nodded.

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"He told us." Danny replied.

"Do you like him?" Merritt asked. I shrugged.

"Yes. No. Maybe so." I responded. We kept talking, but I could only focus on one thing; Jack liked me. I did like him.

_**Jack's POV**_

I sat on Henley's bed as she unpacked. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Danny and Merritt were probably downstairs bugging her about it.

"So you do like her?" Henley asked.

"Well, yeah." I responded. I finally proved it to myself that I liked Gwen.

"I think she likes you too." Henley told me. I sat up.

"Really?" I asked.

"She tells me everything, about anything. She always talks about you." She replied.

"She does?" I asked again. I needed to know if she liked me or not.

"Yeah, all the time. How you're so sweet and how you always make her smile." Henley filled me in. I smiled.

"I can't stop thinking about her. I really do like her a lot." I told Hen.

"Tell her. You can't be sure she doesn't like you until you tell her." Hen said giving me advice. I nodded hearing someone come upstairs.

"Go get your girl." Henley told me. I smiled at her and exited her bedroom. I crossed the hallway to Gwen's room. I knocked on her door.

"Yeah?" She yelled. I opened her door and saw she was lying on her bed. Her colourful hair was fanned out everywhere.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure." She replied sitting up. She got up and came over to stand in front of me.

"Did…Danny and Merritt tell you?" I asked her doing my best to not stutter.

"About?" She asked smiling.

"Oh you know what." I replied smiling like an idiot.

"Okay, then yes." She replied. "What did Hen say?"

"What you talk about together." I responded.

"Damn her." She muttered.

"It wasn't a bad thing." I replied.

"Oh," Was all she said. Now was my chance. I think I sound love-struck. I cupped her face with my hands and collided my lips to hers. I felt like fireworks erupted inside of me.

Gwen laced her arms around my neck as my hands fell to her waist. I pulled her closer to me leaving no space that a toothpick couldn't fit between us. I heard wolf whistles and cheers at the doorway. We pulled away and both turned to face the door. Danny, Merritt and Henley were all there. I guess I had them to thank.

**A/N: I absolutely love how this chapter turned out. My favorite by far. Reviews are very much appreciated! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Just wanted to let you all know that I'm going to Florida on Wednesday and won't be back till Sunday, so I won't be uploading between that little time period. Hope you enjoy this chapter! There's lots of fluff with Gwen and Jack, so be prepared! This chapter is dedicated to Soyeahhh for your amazing review! I will try to make your idea come true!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I only own Gwen and all the little twists that I write!**

_**Gwen's POV**_

I woke up with a giant smile plastered on my face. Jack kissed me last night. Not on the cheek like we usually give to each other, but on the lips. Now I know I like him. Like like.

After I took a shower, I changed into light blue skinnies, a white t-shirt and my neon pink suspenders. I braided my neon hair into a loose braid and set it over my left shoulder.

I quietly snuck into Jack's room. I'm not the best at being stealthy, but I managed to pull it off. Jack was still asleep. Not to my surprise, he only slept in a pair of sweatpants. Being myself, I couldn't help but stare at him. He looked even more perfect when he was asleep.

After a minute of admiring him, I ran and jumped on him. I landed on his stomach.

"Jack wake up!" I yelled to him. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Is this your payback from yesterday?" He asked me.

"You just wait." I replied leaning in for a kiss. He kissed back until he pulled me from on top of him, to his side. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms his around his bare chest and nuzzled my face into his chest.

"I could get used to this." I mumbled into his chest.

After about the best five minutes of my life, we had to get up. I couldn't help but gaze at Jack as he changed. People might have thought that sounded very perverted, but you should have seen him. Sigh…it was perfect.

We went downstairs seeing that everyone one else was already up.

"What took you so long?" Henley complained.

"What did you two do in there?" Merritt asked. I grimaced at Merritt's dirty mind and went to get coffee. I could hear Jack explaining to Merritt what we were _actually _doing. Sometimes I swear we need to get Merritt a girl.

We had a little less than 2 hours till the whole fiasco began. I was once again eating more ice cream while watching The Vampire Diaries. I swear this is my entire life now. Eating, sleeping, and watching TV. I'm okay with that.

Jack came and sat beside me eating ice cream with his own spoon. I laid my head down in his lap and looked up to him. He looked down back at me and smiled. I studied him for a minute. His eyes sparkled, his smile was contagious, and he was mine.

He noticed I was staring at him. He placed a kiss on my nose as I grinned like an idiot. I stopped when I realized he put ice cream on my nose. I sat up doing my best to rub it away.

"You are going to pay for that!" I whined. He laughed as I scooped up some ice cream and smeared it on his cheek. He glared at me as I smiled in my victory. Well, short victory.

Our ice cream fight turned into a full out ice cream war. By now, we were covered in ice cream head to toe. I was praying that Henley didn't come downstairs to see our mess. I was prone to making messes.

I threw more ice cream at Jack, missing by a lot. I jumped up from the ground and turned attempting to run upstairs. I made it two feet before I was grabbed by the waist.

"No!" I cried in defeat. Jack spun me around so I was now facing him.

"You're not leaving me." He told me. "I don't wanna explain all this to Henley alone." I smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck linking my fingers at the back. I lost the picture of everything covered in chocolate ice cream.

"What the hell happened?" We heard Danny yell. Jack and I pulled away seeing our 3 other friends staring at our destroyed living room.

"Jack started it!" I yelled.

"No Gwen did!" He yelled back. I quickly broke out of his grip and ran upstairs.

"Love you too Gwen!" Jack yelled to me from downstairs. I smiled.

"Love you!" I yelled back. I looked in the mirror. "Covered" was an understatement. I was honestly buried beneath ice cream.

I took a shower and washed my hair. Chocolate ice cream really didn't mix with bright turquoise and hot pink so well.

I changed into black skinnies, a white t-shirt, my leather jacket and a pair of converse. Today was the day. I was hoping Jack and I wouldn't get caught since we were supposed to be "dead." Time to put my not-so-stealthy skills to the test.

**A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter! You guys honestly make my day with awesome reviews and really put a smile on my face! I love you all so much! (In a not creepy way!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaack!**

I pulled open the door to the storage room and stepped inside. Jack followed behind me. The room was big and plain white. The only odd thing in it was an FBI who was hypnotized and was re-enacting Beethoven. We walked to the middle of the room before I stopped in front of the agent.

"He's really out." I said waving my hand in front of his face. He didn't react to it and continued.

"Do you want to snap him out of it?" Jack asked behind me.

"What If I just kick him in the nuts?" I replied swinging my leg back. Before my foot could reach its desired target, I was lifted off the ground and thrown over Jack's shoulder.

"What are you doing? I wanted to kick him!" I complained struggling in my boyfriend's arms. He was much stronger than me, but I could still put up a fight.

"You're really somethin'." He replied to me. I smiled and let him carry me over to the mirror. He set me down in front of it and looked at it.

"Who makes a mirror this huge?" I asked while fixing my loosely braided hair.

"Danny stares at himself 24/7, I'm pretty sure he just had this laying around his house." Jack replied referring to the mirror. I laughed at his joke considering if Danny was here, he would've killed me for laughing. It didn't take me long to figure Danny out.

I stepped back beside Jack as he threw the sledge hammer at the mirror. It shattered in a matter of seconds. The broken glass revealed a large safe behind it. We went over to it. Jack squeezed some gray foam-like thing around the safe door. I honestly had no idea what it was.

After my random thoughts on trying to figure what it was, Jack continued the process by lighting the end of the foam line with a blow torch. The fire sizzled all the way to the other side of the door before falling out on the ground in front of us before our feet.

"Holy shit." I heard Jack mumble. I looked up from the fallen door to the safe. Money. Loads of it. It was all stacked up to the top of the safe.

"God, this makes me love you so much more." I breathed out still staring at the money. I saw Jack smile in the corner of my eye. I realized that was the first I had ever said that. Well, it was the truth.

"I love you too." Jack replied after a little pause. I smiled like an idiot now. Jack saw me blushing like crazy, and laughed at me.

"Shut up!" I whined hitting his arm. He kept laughing and I blushed even more.

"Aww, you know you love me." He replied. I covered my eyes with my hands, but I kept laughing.

"If I didn't, I would throw you in that right now." I retorted referring to the money packed tightly in the safe. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and grabbed the black sacks to put the money in.

We packed all of the money in the black bags and went back out to the car with the bags in hand. All of the agents fled with the safe leaving the street empty. We put the bags in the trunk of the car and hopped inside.

We got to the building where Danny, Henley and Merritt were. Their bodies were projected on the sides of the buildings as they were giving a long speech. We ignored the screaming crowd and the swarming agents looking for our friends, and raced to the nearest parking garage.

We ran to the 3rd floor of the garage looking for Thaddeus Bradley's car. It was a black Range Rover that sat alone in the corner. Jack and I trudged the large black bags over to it and set them down.

While I was opening the bags, Jack was licking the car lock with my bobby pin. I heard the door click open, and the trunk of the car lift up.

"Can't we just keep it?" I asked Jack like a little kid referring to the bags of money.

"I worry about you sometimes." Jack replied grabbing handfuls of money.

"Thanks mom." I joked helping him with the money. We stuck out our tongues at each other as I climbed into the back seat.

I spread the money around on the seats, dashboards and door. Jack finished off with the trunk that took the most time. I hopped out of the back seat and went to the back of the car. Jack put some more of the money at the top and looked at me. I smiled at him. He looked at me with an expression that my dad gives me.

"What?" I asked him. He just kept looking at me. I sighed heavily and pulled some money out of my back pocket and handed it to him. He took it, but kept his hand out towards me.

"Jeez." I muttered pulling $20's out from under my bra strap and handing it to him. He chuckled and put the money in the right side of the car.

"I knew you couldn't resist it." He told me closing the trunk door.

"Yeah, just like you can't resist me." I replied.

"That's not wrong." He agreed shrugging his shoulders. "But you were the one that said yes to date me."

"Hey, you kissed me first!" I retorted.

"You kissed back." He replied like he knew exactly what I was going to say.

"Touché." I said back. I linked my fingers with his as we walked out of the building, happy about how we committed a crime.

**A/N: Sorry if this was short! Reviews are amazing! This story is not going to be over yet, so stick around!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Shout out to Paranoiac who caught something that I obviously didn't! I will always remember the shoes now!**

I was laying in the back seat of the car while Jack drove us to Central Park. It was almost midnight, so I was sure that people won't be there. I was on my phone scrolling through my Twitter feed.

"Jack," I asked him pocketing my phone and wrapping my arms around the back of his neck.

"Yeah?" He replied. I put my head on his right shoulder.

"What are we gonna do when this is all over?" I wondered.

"I don't know. Our plans run out after tonight." He responded. "Whatever we want I guess."

"What happens to us?" I asked again. This was really the part I had to know about.

"Well I took me more than a year for me to round up the courage to kiss you, so I'm not gonna let you go." He replied. I grinned for about the millionth time tonight.

"You're so sweet." I added. "You didn't get that from a movie right?" He laughed.

"Nope. That came from the heart." He said back.

"Aww, I love you too."

Page break!

We stood now in Central Park. We were with our fellow friends again looking for a tree.

"What if this is all was just leading up to us getting mugged in Central Park at 2 a.m.?" Merritt asked. I laughed an continued shining my flashlight everywhere so I could see.

"No, I'm telling you. We're right where we need to be." Danny replied going around a tree. "We just have to find…"

"That?" Henley asked pointing her flashlight at a card encased in glass that was in the middle of the tree.

"The Lionel Shrike Tree." I breathed out.

"What do we do now?" Merritt asked. Henley grabbed her tarot card from her pocket. We all followed after her. We quickly stacked our cards on top of one another's. The cards in her hand glowed, and turned holographic. The symbols mixed together forming a symbol of and eye. Henley waved the cards over the glass.

We all snapped back around hearing the carousel's music and lights turn on. I gripped Jack's hand as we walked closer to the carousel. I wasn't afraid of the dark, just things out there in the dark. Jack looked down at our intertwined fingers, and he just smiled pulling my closer to his body.

We stopped outside the carousel, seeing someone unexpected waiting for us. Agent Rhodes.

"Oh my god!" Merritt exclaimed. "I did not see that coming! That's impossible"

Rhodes nodded while he smiled at our reactions.

"No way!" Jack breathed.

"That was actually pretty good." Danny complemented.

"Thank you." Dylan replied.

"When I said always be the smartest guy in the room…" Danny paused.

"We were in agreement." Dylan finished. Danny smiled, relieved.

"Henley." Dylan greeted. Henley said nothing, but just kept staring.

"I have never seen her speechless before." I told Dylan.

"I take that as a huge compliment." Dylan said shaking Henley's hand.

"Hey man," Jack began nervously. "I'm so sorry for kicking your ass. Really." We all laughed as Dylan nodded his head.

"It's good to see you two together." He complimented about Jack and I. I smiled as Jack wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Hey, listen for the record." Merritt began sounding like he was going to say something stupid. "I have always been a 100% believer. And the amount of energy I have expended to keep these infidels on point," Merritt stopped as Henley whacked him in the arm.

"Merritt," Dylan said. "You're in."

"God bless." Merritt nodded.

"Come." Dylan said leading us to the carousel. "The real magic is taking five; strong solo acts and making them all work together." Jack and I swung our arms that were still connected between us.

"And that's exactly what you did." Dylan told us opening the gates to the ride. "So welcome to the Eye." With that, he grabbed one of the poles and hopped onto the ride. We all looked at each other before hopping over the railing. Jack and I hopped on first.

I caught a glimpse of Henley and Danny holding hands. I smiled. I knew something would happen between them. I felt Jack grab my wrist and turn me around to face him.

"So what now?" He asked me.

"Just like you said, whatever we want." I replied. We smiled at each other and he pulled me in for a passionate kiss. I could get used to this life.

**A/N: Last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this story! Thank you so much for reading it and sticking with me through my madness! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I only own Gwen!**

**My next story is going to be a Divergent Fanfiction. I have loved the books for years now and saw the movie which was amazing! It's going to be a Uriah/OC fanfic! Love you all so much!**


End file.
